heroesofwinterhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Maros Dorn
Background Born of a human mother, and Orc father, and raised as a slave in the Drow City of Menzoberranzan. Maros grew up knowing only one thing. Hatred for Drow. His mother was captured by the Drow in a rare raiding party on a caravan travelling to Silverymoon. Many humans were captured in this raid, most notably women and children, with the men having died protecting them. She was treated badly by the Drow, and gave birth to Maros having been raped by a slave orc in the slave pits. Growing up amongst other humanoid slaves in the Menzoberranzan slave pits, his orc heritage of strength and ferocity gave him a distinct advantage amongst the human slaves. With that, however, came a great level of distrust from the other slaves and as he grew older he became ostracised from the human slave community, and his mother was beaten many times protecting him. The Drow recognised in him a fierce anger and sullenness, and at the age of 7 he was ripped from his mother’s side, and sent to the fighting pens. The last he saw of his mother, was the drow slavers whipping her into submission as he was led off. He does not know if she survived. His first few years were spent tending weaponry and armour, treating injuries, and learning the ways of the pens. He was beaten on a daily basis, but still maintained his half-orc ferocity, keeping himself to himself but watching and learning. He was finally thrown into the pens on his 12th birthday. In his first fight he killed two goblin slaves, and mortally wounded a human fighter. His bare knuckle prowess and dexterity earned him recognition by the Drow, and the beatings became less and less. After his 16th Birthday, a Drow Merchant Lord purchased him from the fighting pens, along with a large number of other slave fighters. They were mustered into a small fighting force and used to clear areas of the Dark Dominion. They were housed and subsequently trained by the Lord so he could expand his areas of control and influence. Certain areas of the Dark Dominion held treasures which needed mining safely, and it was the slave patrols that kept them free of trouble. It was through these enforced patrols that he learnt the art of wielding two long swords. Always throughout his life, Maros had sought escape from the Drow. Escape from the dark, the beatings, and the continual patrols. It was a routine patrol which led them past an unoccupied guard outpost which finally allowed Maros the opportunity to escape. A small party of surface elves had wandered into the tunnels to seek trouble, and trouble they found. The guard post had been overwhelmed and the drow guards murdered. When Maros’ patrol had come by the surface elves ambushed them, killing the drow warriors leading the party, and a large number of the slave fighters. In the confusion, Maros had been able to slip silently down an empty tunnel and, with the drow black leather armour, and his two long swords, had eventually been able to make his way to the surface. After many days of wandering he eventually found refuge in the nearby town of Silverymoon. His countenance prevented him from ever staying in the same place for long, so having only a warrior’s blood; he hired himself out as a mercenary, protecting caravan and merchant barges amongst others. Over the years he grew restless once again, and it was a chance meeting on the trade road past Thunderspire Mountain that he heard of a party of adventures who were investigating the possibly of underground slavers. His head ringing with anger and the possible chance of revenge, he followed the trail off into the darkened tunnels… Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.